


strike up the band

by toxica939



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxica939/pseuds/toxica939
Summary: By the time Robert goes for his mouth, they're both breathing heavily. Robert pauses, a breath away, watches Aaron's gaze flicker down to his mouth, catch there, eyes going unfocused. It's gratifying, seeing Aaron want him, knowing Aaron feels it too.you can never have too much making out in the mill kitchen fic, right?





	strike up the band

"Do you want anything?" Aaron's asking, head in the fridge. He's wearing jogging bottoms, the soft, worn in pair he always changes into when he gets home from work. 

Robert's used to seeing them slouching around Aaron's hips while he makes himself a brew, he's used to seeing them stretched out along the sofa while Aaron watches TV, but it's not often he gets to see them pulled tight across what can, quite frankly, only be referred to as his husband's magnificent arse. 

Robert's obviously still staring when Aaron straightens up, if the look Aaron gives him is anything to go by. 

"I'll take that as a no, shall I?" Aaron's asks, smirking. Robert wishes he didn't find that quite so attractive. 

"What?"

The smirk widens. 

Robert rolls his eyes. He's still got some pride. Not a lot, but some. 

Aaron sets the ham he's holding on the side, leans back against the fridge. "Come here then," he says. 

Robert finds himself drifting closer before he can help himself, palming Aaron's hips, fingers catching on shiny material. 

He steps in close, until their bellies touch, until Aaron has to tip his head back against the glass of the wine fridge door to look up at him. 

He might not have much of a height advantage but Robert's not above using it to his advantage. 

He ducks his head, drags his tongue up the tendon in Aaron's neck, sets his teeth to it, just shy of stinging. It straightens Aaron's spine the same way it always does, a frozen moment where his muscle lock tight before he melts across Robert's chest. 

Robert kisses up behind his ear, setting off goosebumps. "You've got the best arse I have ever seen," he murmurs.

He slides his hands around to get two handfuls of it, tight, round, just enough give to get a good grip on. It's not the first time he's said it and Aaron's response is always the same. 

"Fuck off," Aaron says, but he tips his head to the side to give Robert more space to kiss up his neck. 

By the time Robert goes for his mouth, they're both breathing heavily. Robert pauses, a breath away, watches Aaron's gaze flicker down to his mouth, catch there, eyes going unfocused. It's gratifying, seeing Aaron want him, knowing Aaron feels it too. 

Robert loves the way their lips fit together, the way Aaron always catches Robert's bottom lip between his teeth after the initial clash of tongue and breath. 

Aaron tastes like the bitter burn of coffee and the brownie he stole from Robert's plate this morning. Robert angles his head, hands tilting Aaron's jaw up so he can kiss down into him, tongues slicking together, savouring it all. 

They kiss for long moments, until Robert's head is spinning, and Aaron doesn't taste like anything at all, until they both taste of nothing but _them_. 

He's not close enough, suddenly. It's the same clawing feeling he gets sometimes, when they're naked, rocking together. When it feels like anything less than sharing skin will never be enough. 

He can't get inside Aaron from here, but they can definitely do better than this. 

He gets a hand around the back of each of Aaron's thighs, up high near the crease of his arse and yanks, puts his back into it to haul Aaron up. 

Aaron's hands clamp down on his shoulders and he tries to pull back, probably to tell Robert off for picking up up. Robert kisses him quiet, staggers two steps to left to dump Aaron onto the counter. 

There's a crunch. 

Aaron does pull away then, buries his face in Robert's shoulder, laughing. "That was the ham."

Robert reaches down blindly, pulls the package of ham free and tosses it behind him. It hits the kitchen floor somewhere with a wet slap. He couldn't give a shit. 

Aaron's taller than him now, still grinning when he lifts his head, arms around Robert's neck. 

Robert leans in for another kiss, a feather light brush of lips until his mouth is tingling. 

"You have no idea what you do to me," he says. His body feels sluggish, heavy but his mind is racing. No one has ever made him feels like this. 

Aaron grins against his mouth, lips catching and when he speaks it's barely more than a tease of breath, right into Robert's mouth. "Yes I do."

Robert brushes their mouths together again, keeps it light, fingers inching up the back of Aaron t shirt. 

Aaron groans, neck straining the third time Robert eases back when he tries for more.  
"Robert," he says, "Come on."

Robert grins, nips at the corner of his mouth. His dick is aching, everything in him is screaming for more of those deep, desperate kisses but he loves Aaron like this, huffy and teased and _wanting_. The anticipation is like a weight between them, the air crackling with it. 

"What?" he asks, smears his smile against Aaron's jaw, drags his tongue across stubble, pushes it against the grain. 

Aaron gets a hand in his hair, tugs Robert's head back. "Kiss me."

"I am doing," he tells him, knows that Aaron gets it. 

Aaron takes matters into his own hands, sugary little sucks to Robert's bottom lip, enough to make it feel full, swollen, before he fits their mouths back together. 

Robert gets lost in it, in the rhythm of the kiss, tongues tangling, Aaron's hands all over his back and shoulders, up through his hair. 

Robert pushes his hands further up the back of Aaron's t shirt, fingers skating over soft skin. Aaron's ticklish, flinches when Robert's touch isn't firm enough so he flattens his palms, rubs one all the way up his back, arm right up Aaron's shirt to cup his neck. It makes him feel likes wrapped all the way around Aaron, like there's no space between them at all. Like it should be. 

He's hard. They both are but there's no urgency anymore, just long, lazy kisses. Wet mouths, and red cheeks. Aaron's thighs tight around Robert's hips. 

Robert could do this all afternoon. Might.

**Author's Note:**

> join me on tumblr, i'm vckaarrob


End file.
